history at night
by TheSalvatoreGirl4eva
Summary: 1st chptr is a songfic, idk if i should continue. Damon is Elena's teacher. maybe slash... au
1. Chapter 1

** A/n Ok. This is an au story about if Damon was Elena's teacher… with a bit of a twist. Songfic.**

"Mr. Salvatore…" said Elena in a seductive voice after class.

"Elena. Can I help you?" he replied, oblivious. He walked over to his desk, sat down, and opened a book he had sitting there.

Elena saunters over to her history teacher. "Well I was wondering if you could help me a bit…" she says as she takes the book from his hands and sets it on his desk.

_Put down the playbook __cuz the things I want to show you can't be written down _

She sits on a desk close to where he is sitting and crosses her legs in her short dress.

"What do you need help with?" he asks slightly uncomfortable and turned on.

She hopped lithely off the desk and waked over to him and sits on his lap.

"Elena…" he says nervously, but still firmly, "this is highly inappropriate behavior…"

He barely finishes his sentence when she firmly plants a kiss on his lips.

He kisses back, much to her surprise.

_Let my lips do the teaching._

She goes to take off his shirt. He complies, and starts unzipping the back of her dress as the kiss grows more intense. He moves her to sit more comfortably on his lap.

_Turn off the camera kick your shoes off for this scene; you should be sitting down, yes sitting close enough for reaching  
_

She breaks the kiss, causing a low whine escape from Damon's lips, to turn off the lamp on his desk.

_Turn down the lamp for the last page has been turned when the dawns breaking through we can stop and review all the lessons you have learned._

'_Cuz history is made at night so close the books turn off the light and listen let my heart be the teacher no one here to disapprove as we review the lessons you've been missing let the moon be our only light 'cuz history is made at night_

He reconnects the kiss, slipping is tongue into her mouth as she raised her hands from his shoulders to his dark hair, pulling his head closer to her. He moves his hands down to her hips pulling her closer to him as well. She pulse back once more to look at his handsome face and slightly parted red lips.

_I see the questions burning in your eyes or is it just reflections of the stars high above you  
_

She stands up to take off her dress, but he puts his hand gently on her arm to stop her.

"I'm your teacher… we shouldn't be doing this… it's wrong." he says unwillingly.

_I'm just a student and I hope you wont be shy __please make corrections, yeah, on the sweetest way to love you__  
_

"You don't really mean that." She says with a smirk. She goes to take the dress off again, he stops her once again.

"Yes, I do. I think it's best if you leave." He says running his hand through his hair, trying to locate his shirt.  
"fine." She says, zipping back up the back of her dress, stalking out of the room.

"Damn it." Damon says as he hits the desk, finally finding his shirt under it and putting it back on as he attempts to fix his hair.

**a/n ok… tell me what you thought. This was a bit spontaneous. Tell me if I should continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: ok I just had to keep going. I put a lot of work into this. Especially slutty Elena. Read and review. I will probably keep this going, but you know…**

The next day he saw her in the hall. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a hoodie and jeans, nothing like she did yesterday.

He went home that eavning and she was all he could think about; her lips against his, the feel of her on his lap, the smell of her hair (strawberries), and that lustful look in her eyes. He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to teach a class with her in it.

He knew he did the right thing. He didn't want to, but he did, and that should count. He just found her so attractive, with her hair, her body, those lips, she was perfect.

He still didn't understand why she had done it. And he wasn't sure he wanted to…

He strode into class, and went to the board and wrote as he spoke.

"American civil war. What do we know?" he asked as he turned to face the class, then he saw her.

She had her hand raised higher than anybody else. Rebecca was glaring at her from across the room. Elena was sitting between Bonnie and Caroline.

"Yes, Elena?" he asked as unemotionally as he could.

She smiles brightly. "We know that Abraham Lincoln was only doing what he was in order to keep the country together, not because he really cared about the slaves." She rattled off.

"Good." Stated Damon. An hour later they all shuffled out to go to lunch. All except one.

"Mr. Salvatore…" Elena said with a smirk.

"Can I help you Ms. Gilbert?" he said plainly.

She sauntered forward with a smirk.

"Not this again. Elena, no." he said firmly.  
"You know you want to. I don't know why you keep avoiding the inevitable, Damon." She smiled as she said his first name.

"Because this is wrong. Elena, you are my student. I don't know what you want from me… but this is no way to get it. I suggest you leave. You're luck I haven't gone to the principle or the dean about this. Now go to lunch Ms. Gilbert." He said from behind his desk.

"I knew you wouldn't stop thinking about me… _us._" She stated as if it were the plainest thing in the world.

"Elena. Leave. Now!" he didn't even try to deney it. They both knew it was true. He couldn't stand having here there for much longer. She turned to leave.

"why?" he asked suddenly.

"hmmmm?" she hummed not bothering to turn around.

"Why did you do it?" he tried again. "did you want blackmail? A better grade? To be able to brag to your friends? What did you want?' he questioned her.

She slinked over to him and whispered in his ear. "I just want you Damon Salvatore." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the class, leaving Damon in a daze.


End file.
